fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Croft
'''Amanda Croft (アマンダ・クロフト;Amanda kurofuto) is an archeologist and a mage from the continent Alakitasia. Born four centuries ago in the past, she lost her parents in a war and adopted by a mighty emerald dragon named Azulrukh. Knowing that Acnologia was near at destroying the whole Dragon Rage, Amanda parented send in her future alongside other Dragon Slayer children to fulfill the 400 Year Plan. Apparently alone and without parents, Amanda wandered in the continent ruled by the Black Mage as a wild a crazy children. Her life in the wilderness ended when she was found and the adopted by the wealthy and prestigious Croft Family. Here Amanda acquired from her father a love for archeology and ancient artifacts. Motivated to study and unveil every mystery from the past, she uses her considerable financial resources and her mastery of Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic to do so. Rather famous for her power and crazy archeological adventure through the continent and beyond, she is called as the Emerald Huntress(ハンターエメラルド;Hantāemerarudo)' Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Magical Abilities [[Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic|'Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic']](翠玉の滅竜魔法, ''Suigyoku no Metsuryū Mahō): A Dragon Slayer Magic she learned from her foster dragon father, Azulrukh, the king of Jade Dragons. That magic deals with the manipulation of gems like jade or emerald. This magic has proven to be very versatile and powerful, as Amanda can create crystals harder than steel, which are great both for offense and for defense purposes. *'Emerald Dragon's Roar'(翠玉竜の咆哮;Suigyokuryū no Hōkō): The Emerald Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of emerald. Amanda inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from her mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp emerald shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body, inflicting great damage. Amanda is also able to focus her Roar, to be shoot out in a concentrated storm of sharp emerald. This is ideal for attacking without worrying about collateral damage, especially while hunting treasures in a very ancient, very archeologically important site. *'Emerald Dragon's Scales '(翠玉竜の鱗;Suigyokuryū no Uroko): Amanda covers part of her body (or the entirety of it) with scales made purely of emeralds, dramatically increase both her offense and her defense. These scales are incredibly durable as they can take multiple hits without shattering or producing a single fracture. They provide protection from fire, lightning and various other elements. They are also powerful enough to shatter solid boulders and fracture bones. It can even break swords made of steel and other types of weapons. However, a downside to this is that this spell lowers Amanda's speed to a least 1/4th her original speed, thus making this ideal only for a last-resort for situations that call for defense. *'Emerald Dragon's Claws'(翠玉竜の螯;Suigyokuryū no Hasami): With this spell, Amanda is able to form Emerald over her hands in order to resemble that of an Emerald Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. These claws are also sharp as they can cause deep gashes to appear along her opponent's body with a single swipe. *'Emerald Dragon's Armament'(翠玉竜の武器;Suigyokuryū no Buki): In order to perform the spell, Amanda begins by channeling her magical power outwards, before using her Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic to transform the element into that of the precious green gem; taking upon a malleable form that Amanda is capable of manipulating easily—allowing them to transform it into any shape and size imaginable; however, it's main purpose is to perform offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been seen that there are two types of categories of armaments that Amanda can use, one is Armament: Arms '(武器兵器;''Buki: Heiki), the crafting of weapon's and hand tools and Armament: Cache'(武器隠し;Buki: Kakushi) the crafting of item's and supplies for any kind of situation Amanda finds themselves in. **'Armament: Arms'(武器兵器;''Buki: Heiki): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates weaponry. With this category, Amanda can generate more of her element on her bodies, drawing it to her forearm's to allow Amanda to craft any form of hand held weapon that they can think of. In most cases, these often include: swords, shields, axes, scythes, whips, gauntlets, bow and arrows, and most other common weapons used mostly by the hand's. **'Armament: Cache'(武器隠し;Buki: Kakushi): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates supplies. Like with Arms, Cache allows Amanda to generate more of her element all around her body to craft and create useful tools and supplies that would often help in most situations. A few examples that are often used include: keys, armor for Amanda and others, telescopes, lanterns, pots and pans, bottles, and any other kind of tool one would need for everyday life of a traveling mage, especially an archeologically interested one. **'Emerald Dragon's Crystal Cove'(翠玉竜の晶洞;Suigyokuryū no Akirahora): A defensive spell. Amanda preforms the same procedure as her roar, however this spell creates a medium sized cave-like structure of emeralds. This cave is able to take in spells and block them. This can also be used as shelter during desperate situations. *'Emerald Dragon's Shattering Wings'(翠玉竜の破砕羽;Suigyokuryū no Hasaiwa): Much like other Dragon Slayers, Amanda is able to reproduce a wing attack. By outstretching her arm, they are capable of coating it in emeralds, in the form of a small wing that they can smash into her opponents. With this spell Amanda is able to send a furry of emerald shards that can pierce multiple individuals at the same time. *'Emerald Dragon's Stalagmites'(翠玉竜の石筍;Suigyokuryū no Sekijun): Amanda is able to create stalagmites made of emeralds to pop out of the grounds. These stalagmites are blunt and come out a great speed, so they will hurt the opponent with devastating force and also can possibly send then flying into the air. Amanda can also use the stalagmites in a defensive way, by creating a large wall that block spells. *'Emerald Dragon's Deadly Treasure'(翠玉竜の致死宝;Suigyokuryū no Chishi Takara): Amanda is able to grab one of her opponent's body parts, preferably the arms or legs and encase it in emeralds. These emeralds will slowly spread out along the opponent's body, feeding off of Eternano inside a person. This will restrict the opponent's movement and them to be capture opponents. *'Emerald Dragon's Whirlwind Tail:'(翠玉竜の旋風テール;Suigyoku ryū no senpū tēru) Amanda creates a whip made of emerald from each hand. The whips have a long range, being useful for striking opponents that are a distance away from Amanda. Each whip is covered by razor sharp emeralds, able to cut through most materials with relative ease, which also boosts its attacking power, making this a powerful offensive move. *'Emerald Dragon's Ultimate Stream'(翠玉竜のグランドストリーム;Suigyoku ryū no gurandosutorīmu): A stronger version of the Emerald Dragon's Roar. Amanda inhales a large amount of air, then exhales, releasing a large, concentrated blast of green energy that has an incredible amount of power, enough to pierce through any known material, while emerald shards are released in the process, further increasing the power of this Spell. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art'(滅竜奥義;Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer: **'Retsukūza: Amenonuhoko'(烈空座天沼矛; One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Heavenly Jewelled Spear): Retsukūza: Amenonuhoko is the strongest technique of the Emerald Dragon Slayer; and noted to be an absolutely piercing attack without equal. When performing this spell, Amanda gathers and condenses magical power upon her hands, transforming it into her element of gemstone—emerald, to be exact. In addition, Amanda crushes the hardest materials from the ground into emerald, before shaping and manifesting it into the form of a halberd, all in the shape of the dragon's head. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of emerald that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of emerald released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon Amanda's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches Amanda's intended target. The halberd has yet to find a defense that it can't break through. Amenonuhoko(天沼矛; lit. Heavenly Jewelled Spear) is the name given to the spear in Japanese mythology used to raise the primordial land-mass, Onogoro-shima, from the sea. **'Retsukūza:''Eien no Hisui'(烈空座永遠の翠玉;''One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Emerald Eternity): A technique exclusive to Amanda, it starts by emitting emerald tendrils from her finger that look like tree branches. Once the branches come in contact with organic matter or other substances, they will start to “infect” it like a parasite, slowly transforming the target flesh in a lifeless emerald like substance whose durability can be controlled by Amanda as she pleases. Such spell works by transferring Amanda magical power to the targets until it took them over, and requires a lot of time and concentration to be performed. The infection fells very painful from the opponent, as their very flesh mutates, but strong beings can fight back. Adding the fact powerful targets may use their magical power to slow down and counter the infection, and this spell can be impractical (aside from the ethical implication) to end fights: so Amanda uses it mostly to disable or weaken limbs of her opponents. **'Retsukūza: Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar' (烈空座エメラルドがちりばめられた剣; One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Emerald-studded Sword): **'Retsukūza: Seichō Hasaiga'(烈空座成長破砕牙; One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Growing Crushing Fang): This is the second strongest technique of the Emerald Dragon Slayer. Amanda charges up a large amount of magical energy, summoning a huge, winged dragon made of emerald, sending it toward the opponent with great speed. As it travels, it leaves a trail of emerald spikes behind it, damaging anything in its path. Once it reaches its target, the dragon opens its jaws and devours them, immediately followed by a large explosion, dealing huge damage to the opponent and to anything within the reach of the explosion. Dragon Force(竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Relationships Trivia * Amanda Croft name comes from two character from the Tomb Raider franchise: Amanda is the name of Lara's once best friend and the bitter enemy, while the Croft is a rather obvious choice for a female archeologist. * Amanda appearance and connection with an emerald dragon is based on Zinnia from Pokemon OR/AS. Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Characters